Electronic devices, such as computer systems or wireless cellular telephones or other data processing systems, may often be used with peripheral devices. A peripheral device, such as a wired or wireless headset or a wireless or wired keyboard or a wired or wireless cursor control device, is coupled to the electronic device which may be referred to as a host system. The peripheral typically provides input and/or output capabilities to the electronic device.
The peripheral may also be configured to operate with only one particular electronic device or host. For example, a wireless headset peripheral may be paired with a designated wireless cellular telephone so that it communicates with that designated wireless cellular telephone rather than other wireless cellular telephones which are within radio range of the wireless headset. This allows a user to operate the wireless headset with its designated wireless cellular telephone even though it may be surrounded by other wireless cellular telephones which are within the radio range of the wireless headset. Thus, the wireless headset in this case includes some intelligence or data which allows it to selectively operate with a designated host system, but there is no further processing or sensing capability in the wireless headset. A Bluetooth pairing or partnership is an example of a relationship created between a peripheral and a host. It is created by the user in order to exchange information in a secure manner. Creating a Bluetooth partnership between two devices involves entering the same personal identification number (PIN) or passkey on both devices; creating such a partnership is a one-time process. Once a partnership is created, the devices can recognize the partnership and exchange information without entering a PIN again.
Certain electronic devices described previously include sensors for various purposes. However, these sensors (e.g., an accelerometer sensor, a proximity sensor and an ambient light sensor) can not properly detect and distinguish whether an intentional or unintentional user action causes the occurrence of motion and/or orientation information for the device. For example, unintentional movements of a device can trigger improper configurations for the device. An unintentional movement may include a device moving with a user who is jogging or if a user quickly places a device on a surface causing the device to move for a short time period. The sensors are also not able to determine interactions between an associated peripheral and the device.